Purple Reign Of Terror/Part 5
As soon as the Smurfs collected enough tuberose, they headed back to the village. Though everyone was hopeful that the tuberose would be able to cure every Smurf of the Purple Smurf disease, there were still lingering doubts. "We're not going to survive this, I just know it," Scaredy said in a panicky voice. "We're down to ten Smurfs, and who knows if this is going to smurf everybody that's smurfed into a Purple Smurf back to normal or not." "Calm down, you Panicky Smurf," Duncan said. "Not a single Smurf here is going to smurf victim to the disease as long as we have the tuberose pollen on smurf." "I wouldn't be that confident if I were you, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said, "but all the same, I do have faith that whatever happens, the Almighty will not let us perish until it is time for us to do us according to His will alone." "That Almighty of yours had better smurf up a miracle, because there's no way that we're going to smurf out of this alive, Tapper," Scaredy said. "I honestly do not know how the Almighty works in all situations, my fellow Scaredy, but I will be praying for you that you will smurf through this with flying colors...if you'll excuse the unintended pun," Tapper said. "Better leave the joking to Jokey, since he's much better at it than you, laddie," Duncan said as he rolled his eyes. Then after the group had entered the village, one of the Smurfs noticed something on the ground. "Look! There's little spots of blue paint smurfing its way into the forest," Tracker said. "Blue paint? Now what would a Smurf be needing blue paint for, and possibly a Purple Smurf at that?" Duncan wondered. "I don't like to think of what any Smurf infected with the Purple Smurf disease might have need for blue paint, my friend," Tapper said. "All the same, I'll have Tracker keep an eye out for the Purple Smurfs while I prepare the tuberose pollen," Papa Smurf said. "We won't have much time before they may smurf our way in droves." "You can count on me, Papa Smurf," Tracker said. ----- And so while Papa Smurf was busy extracting the pollen from the tuberose flowers, the Purple Smurf that was Hefty used the blue paint and a paintbrush he had taken from Handy's workshop to paint himself blue so that none of the normal Smurfs would know that he was still a Purple Smurf. With his disguise complete, Hefty hopped his way to the Smurf Village, unnoticed by any Smurf, and saw that it was mostly empty. Then he heard voices coming from Papa Smurf's laboratory. It was Papa Smurf with eight other Smurfs that were left, each of them armed with a bellows. "The tuberose pollen is now ready, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "I have smurfed the liberty of filling each of your bellows with a good amount of pollen. When you run out, return here as quickly as you can to refill from the jar marked 'tuberose pollen' on the shelf." "I hope that this will be enough to cure everybody, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "May the Almighty be with us as our shield to protect us from the coming onsmurf that we will have to smurf with," Tapper said. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! The Purple Smurfs are coming!" Tracker yelled as he ran as quickly as he could to the laboratory. At the same time, the Smurfs inside the laboratory could hear the faint sounds of "Gnap gnap gnap" outside getting progressively louder as they were getting nearer. "All right, laddies, it's time for battle!" Duncan shouted. "Let's get out there and smurf them what we got!" "Charge!" Papa Smurf shouted as he and the nine Smurfs armed with bellows headed toward the village center. As they arrived, they could see that the Purple Smurfs were coming in from all directions, completely surrounding them. "Don't fire until I smurf you all the signal," Papa Smurf warned. And so the Smurfs waited with their bellows ready to blow pollen as the Purple Smurfs got closer and closer until they were within firing range. Then Papa Smurf shouted, "Fire away!" The ten Smurfs pumped their bellows, issuing a pale yellow cloud of pollen that surrounded them. One of the Purple Smurfs, who turned out to be Lazy, stopped to inhale the pollen, sneezed, and was changed back to his normal self. "What had just happened?" Lazy said, sounding as if he had just awakened from a dream. "Lazy! Look out!" Smurfette shouted. But Lazy didn't react in time as a Purple Smurf came up from behind him and bit him in the tail, causing him to turn purple again. "It isn't working, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "All the pollen is doing is slowing the advance of the Purple Smurfs, but it isn't stopping them." "Don't give up, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf shouted back. But as the nine other Smurfs could see for themselves, the pollen wasn't doing anything but slowing the advance of the Purple Smurfs, as the Purple Smurfs that were turned back into normal Smurfs by inhaling the pollen were reinfected by other Purple Smurfs. Then Tapper noticed something about a normal Smurf that didn't look right -- he still acted like he was a Purple Smurf. And he was headed straight for Duncan. "Duncan! Smurf your back!" Tapper cried out. But Duncan didn't react in time when the Purple Smurf that resembled Hefty bit him in the tail, turning him into a Purple Smurf. Then Hefty turned his attention away from Duncan, who as a Purple Smurf saw Hefty's blue tail and bit him. Hefty barked back, "Gnap gnap gnap!", leaving Duncan the Purple Smurf rather confused. The cloud of pollen was so thick around Papa Smurf that he couldn't tell what was happening to his little Smurfs. And then as the cloud thinned out, Papa Smurf could see that all his little Smurfs, including Smurfette, had been turned into Purple Smurfs. "Great Smurfness, I'm the only one left," Papa Smurf said to himself. And then he checked his bellows. "I'm also out of pollen. I will have to smurf some more from the laboratory and find a better solution for curing everybody." Papa Smurf plowed through the Purple Smurfs in his path toward the laboratory as he quickly raced there as fast as he could with the Purple Smurfs following him. He barely got inside the door when he saw that Hefty was waiting behind it and jumped at him, shouting, "Gnap!" Papa Smurf reacted by smacking Hefty in the face with his bellows before he noticed something particularly odd, that his skin was blue. "A fake normal Smurf?" he said. Hefty reacted by throwing a stool toward Papa Smurf, which he dodged, though it ended up knocking over a lit candle that ignited a piece of paper and started to set the room on fire. Papa Smurf again tried to incapacitate Hefty by clubbing him in the head with the bellows, but then his attention was diverted to the smell of smoke. He turned and saw that his laboratory was now on fire. And the fire was blocking him from getting to the rest of the tuberose pollen. As Papa Smurf tried to figure out how to get the fire out so he could get to the pollen, Hefty crept up behind Papa Smurf and bit him in the tail, tearing off a piece of the village leader's pants with his teeth in the process. "OUCH!" Papa Smurf cried out, as he felt his tail throbbing and the effects of the Purple Smurf disease coming upon him. "Now all is lost...and the Smurfs will be no more...except...for..." He didn't finish the rest of what he had to say, as the disease took full control of his mind, and he started to hop around in the flaming laboratory shouting, "Gnap gnap gnap!" Meanwhile in Psychelia, Empath was busy with a lesson when he suddenly sensed that something terrible happened in the Smurf Village. It was Papa Smurf, and he was turned into a Purple Smurf along with the others. He needed to get the tuberose spread throughout the whole village to cure everybody, but with the Psyche Master suppressing his telepathic and telekinetic abilities, it would be difficult to offer any help. Nonetheless, Empath focused on breaking through the block as much as he could to do at least something. Back in the village, the flames in the laboratory grew higher until they were heating up a volatile substance on the same shelf that the tuberose pollen was, until finally it exploded, leaving Papa Smurf's laboratory in ruins and Papa Smurf lying on his back. The explosion also released a large cloud of tuberose pollen that covered the entire village, and in that instant all the Purple Smurfs breathed in the pollen, sneezed, and turned back into normal Smurfs. Papa Smurf then awakened to the smell of tuberose pollen, which acted as an atomizing scent. He breathed in the pollen, sneezed, and was turned normal again. He barely had time to think about how it happened when he heard cheers outside his laboratory. It was his little Smurfs all saying, "Hurray! We are cured!" He rushed out and saw for himself that every Smurf in the village was indeed cured. "Oh, Papa Smurf, thank smurfness you're also cured," Smurfette said as she gave him a hug. "You can thank Tapper's Almighty for that, laddies," Duncan said. "There was just no way we were ever going to smurf out of this without a miracle happening." "Uh, thank you, Tapper's Almighty," Clumsy said, looking up toward the sky. "We appreciate the help." "Oh, come on, Clumsy, that can't be nothing more than mere coincidence that there should be an explosion in Papa Smurf's laboratory that would disperse the tuberose pollen throughout the entire village and cure everybody all at once," Brainy said. "After all, Papa Smurf does smurf with some dangerous substances in his laboratory that shouldn't be smurfed in the hands of..." "Oh, smurf it off, Brainy," Hefty said. "You should be happy that you're back to normal again, just like the rest of us." "Well, from what we have smurfed through together, never will I complain again about any of you, my dear little Smurfs, for I love you all just as you are," Papa Smurf said with a tear in his eye. "And we love you too, Papa Smurf," the Smurfs said in unison. Then suddenly they could hear the sound of "Gnap...gnap gnap!" "Great Smurfiny Crickets...maybe the tuberose pollen cloud didn't cure everyone all at once," Tapper said. "There's still some bellows full of pollen left, Papa Smurf," Tracker said as he picked one up and smelled it. A few other Smurfs picked up some bellows as they headed in the direction that the "gnap gnap gnap" was coming from. Then suddenly Jokey jumped out, but much to everyone's surprise and displeasure, he was back to normal and just playing a joke on the others. "Not bad, wasn't it?" Jokey said as he laughed. "Gnap gnap!" The Smurfs in the crowd were so angry with Jokey that they hurled him to the other side of the village. "Well, at least Papa Smurf said that he wouldn't complain," Jokey said to himself as he laughed again. ---- In Psychelia, Empath was brought before the Psyche Master by the Guard Elite. "I have sensed that you had a telepathic communique with your fellow Smurfs outside this domain, which is not permitted," the Psyche Master said as soon as he was left alone with Empath. "This one's fellow Smurfs were in danger, which was what this one could sense, Psyche Master," Empath said. "It was not something this one chose to do in violation of your direct orders." "Your fellow Smurfs are capable of handling their own situations, Empath, which is something that you continually fail to learn for yourself," the Psyche Master said. "While you are here, you must keep your concentration focused on your daily routine with your fellow Psyches. Is that understood?" "This one understands and acknowledges, Psyche Master," Empath said with a respectful bow. "This one will accept whatever discipline you deem is necessary to keep this one in line." "I continue to sense your desire to be with the other Smurfs, which is part of your nature as a Smurf," the Psyche Master said. "But you are not due for a visit with them for the next five years." "But if you have sensed this one's desire to be with the other Smurfs, why won't you let this one go to be with the other Smurfs at this time?" Empath asked. "It is not for you to know the reasons, Empath...it is for you to continue to obey my orders until it is time that I will let you go to be with the other Smurfs," the Psyche Master said. "Be grateful that you are still permitted this liberty that I have not granted to any of the Psyches due to your unique status among your brethren here." "This one is honored that you would bestow such a privilege unto this one, Psyche Master," Empath said as he bowed again. "Return to your duties, Empath Psyche," the Psyche Master said. "That will be all we will need to discuss here at this time." "This one understands and acknowledges, Psyche Master," Empath said before he left the Psyche Master's temple. ----- In Tapper's Tavern, the Smurfs were celebrating their recovery from the Purple Smurf disease with drinks and music that was played by Twanger, Fiddler, Piper, and Drummer, which Duncan and Smurfette danced to while the others watched and clapped in rhythm, except for Grouchy. After the dancing was over, Duncan joined his friend Tapper at the counter. "So how does it feel now that you've been cured twice of that disease, laddie?" Duncan asked. "I certainly feel like a new Smurf, my fellow Duncan, believe me," Tapper said. "I am sure glad that we won't have to worry about Smurfs biting tails and infecting others for a good while." "Aye, you said it, brother," Duncan said. "Though how we all managed to recover at the same time together makes me wonder about this Almighty of yours." "I have no doubt in my mind that this was His hand smurfing in that, my friend," Tapper said. "Tell me, what is it that you're thinking has smurfed it?" "I'm not entirely one hundred percent sure, but you know about our friend Empath being in Psychelia and that he could...well...you know," Duncan said. Tapper laughed gently. "I'm pretty much aware of the wonderful things Empath can smurf with his mental abilities, my fellow Duncan, but I don't think being able to smurf an entire cloud of tuberose pollen to smurf all over the village was his smurfing." "Not his smurfing," Duncan snorted. "You think that the laddie wouldn't know about our troubles here in the Smurf Village to smurf anything of the sort." "That's not what I would think of him at all, even if the Psyche Master is doing his best to keep Empath from knowing," Tapper said. "But for him to smurf his abilities to save us from the disease while the Psyche Master is preventing him from smurfing that, even from somewhere as remote as Psychelia...that would be quite a stretch for him." "Well, I'm not going to waste my night arguing with you over who should smurf the credit for our recovery, Tapper," Duncan said. "If you want to believe that this Almighty of yours is responsible, then so be it." "I never said that you have to believe in Him, Duncan," Tapper said. "That part is something you have to smurf for yourself, even if you know the truth which the Almighty's Son says will set you free." Meanwhile, Lazy decided to go outside for a relaxing smoke. He took a few puffs with his cigarette and then just sat back and looked at his surroundings as his eyes started to turn green. "Aaaaah...now this is what I call a celebration," Lazy said with a big smile on his face. "You smurfed it, Lazy," another voice broke in, and Lazy saw that Nabby, Chatty, and Nosey were already outside enjoying a smoke together. ----- Later on, as the Psyches were again resting, Empath and Polaris communicated to each other through their dream sharing. "This one senses that you seem relieved to know that your fellow Smurfs are now safe, fellow Empath," Polaris said. "This one was able to extend this one's minds-eye abilities for a brief moment all the way to the Smurf Village to cause the tuberose pollen to spread throughout the village," Empath said. "Your abilities are becoming far greater than those of your fellow Psyches," Polaris commented. "The Psyche Master may now do everything in his power to restrict your abilities and harness them to suit whatever he demands of you." "But this one cannot overthrow the Psyche Master, fellow Polaris," Empath said. "This one must patiently wait for him to release this one from Psychelia when it is time for this one to be with this one's brethren in the Smurf Village." "May you rest in peace tonight, knowing that your fellow Smurfs are no longer in danger of this Purple Smurf disease," Polaris said. Empath smiled at the thought. "That is certainly worth any form of expression around here." THE END Category:Purple Reign Of Terror chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories